Another Cosplay
by xxxNam-niCxxx
Summary: Everyday the Host club cosplay as something. This time, Tamaki wants them to cosplay as characters from a seires that renge had showen him. Haruhi sighs. Wonder what this one will be? had edited it a bit


**A/N:**** Hello this is my first time making up a one-sot with Ouran high school host club. This was something that just came right into my mind, and I know you all have been thinking about this to, so I thought I would write this. I hope everyone is in character and I hope that you all will like it.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Haruhi walked towards the direction to the 3rd abandon music room in Ouran academy. At the moment, the host club was about to open, yet she had to get there early, so that she can change into her cosplay costume. She didn't know what she was going to cosplay as, nor did she know what the others were going to cosplay as, as well. All she knew was that, Tamaki had thought of an idea for them to cosplay as, by a series that Renge had showed him. In fact, he even decided to let her choose who they should play as this time. Haruhi sighs, she didn't really didn't know why they had to go and dress up as characters from a series called 'Fruits basket'. Either way, at the moment, all she knew was that she will most likely be the only one who would be dressed up as a girl, again, most likely as Torhu.

As she got near, Haruhi opened the door and went in. There, she stood in her place and looked at the sight in front of her. Most of the other host's were already dressed up, but some were still putting their stuff together. The others seemed to notice that she came.

A little blond boy, dressed up in a pink blouse, brown shorts, long stockings, shoes and a hat, smiled at Haruhi and came up to her. In his hands was his pink bunny, Bun-bun.

"Ne Haru-chan" said the blond boy who had smiled at her, "Look at me, don't I look Kawaii" he said skipping around her.

Haruhi blinked a few times, before smiling at him. "You do, Huni-senpai" she said smiling at him. "Who are you playing as anyways?" she asked him, trying to recall the character the small senior was playing as.

Huni grinned and held Bun-bun tightly in his arms. "I'm playing as Sohma Momiji-san" he said giggling. "Tama-chan said that once he saw that character, he knew that I should play as him" the blond giggled once again.

Haruhi stared at him and then remember who Momiji was. He was the character who turned into a rabbit. Very suiting indeed. She smiled back at him. "Very suiting" she said and the blond giggled some more.

After a few, Huni then smiled once again and grabbed Haruhi's hand. "You should see who Takashi is playing as, Haru-chan" he said smiling brightly and began dragging Haruhi towards the table where she saw Mori-sempai dressed in mostly black leathered clothes, a long white coat, jewelry like chains and what not, and part of his hair was white on the top.

Huni stopped right in front of him and let go of Haruhi hand. After that, he claimed up Mori's back Intel he was sitting on top of his shoulders. The small senior smiled and stared at Haruhi.

"Takashi is playing as Sohma Hatsuharu-san" he said laying his chin onto of Mori's head. The tall senior just stared at Haruhi with a blank stoic look on his face like he always does.

Haruhi blinked a few times and just stared at the two. He really did look a lot like the character, both of them did. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that they really were them.

But before she could say anything else, two pairs of arms came and grabbed her, pulling her away from the two seniors. She turned around, knowing exactly who the ones that pulled her away were. But before she said anything, Haruhi stared at the outfits that the two were wearing.

It wasn't really that much; the both of them looked a lot alike, besides their hair, but other than that, they still looked the same. Hikaru and Karou both wore black shirts, and black pants. The only difference was that, Karou had on a white tie, while Hikaru didn't. Also, Hikaru whore a bright orange wig, while Karou had on a sliver-purplish wig. Plus, one had red contacts on, while the other had dark purple contacts.

Haruhi continued to stare, while the twins just grinned.

"What do you think" Hikaru stared "of our cosplay" Karou ended. Then both of them linked arms, still grinning at her.

"I'm Sohma Kyo"

"And I'm Sohma Yuki"

Haruhi stared and then remembered that those two were two of the main characters in the series. But she did think that they took the part. Mainly Hikaru.

Haruhi then turned around and continued walking, when she saw who Kyouya was playing as. He was writing something inside his notepad like he always does, so he didn't realize that Haruhi was looking at him. He wore a suit, with a doctor suit over it. Plus part of his hair was mainly towards one side of his face, then the middle, covering his right eye.

As Kyouya continued to write down some things, Haruhi wondered who he was playing as. As she tried to think, she had gotten interrupted by someone who was calling her name.

"Haruhi!" the said girl turned around and the sweat dropped.

There running towards her was her sempai, but not dressed the way she suspected him to. Instead, Tamaki was dressed up in purple robes, while he wore a dark purple wig and had light propel contacts. He looked like he was trying to be scary, but it didn't work. Mainly since he was running happily towards Haruhi.

Once he got up to her, Tamaki stopped right in front of her and smiled brightly. "So, Haruhi what do you think of my cosplay" he said waiting eagerly for her replay.

Haruhi continued to stare at him. "Who are you suppose to be anyways?" she asked him looking back at him.

Tamaki stopped and looked like he froze a bit, but then shook it off and smiled at her. "Well my daughter, I'm Akito of coarse" he said.

Haruhi stared. "You don't look nothing like him Tamaki-senpai" she said and then Kyouya walked up to them.

"I told him that, but Tamaki insisted in playing as him" he explained looking at them, before looking back inside his notebook.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya and then back at Tamaki. She sighs and then decided to ask who Kyouya sempai was cosplaying as. "So who are you suppose to be, Kyouya-sempai?" she asked him looking back at the shadow king.

Kyouya didn't look back up from is notepad, but heard her question. "Sohma Hatori" he answered simply.

"Ohohohohohohoh"

Then suddenly a circle was made in the ground and up came the host club manager, Renge. She was laughing and was dressed up in a cosplay as well. She wore a green blouse, with a while sweeter underneath. She had on black tights and wore brown boots, plus had a bear bag on her back. She was dressed up as Sohma Kagura. Haruhi couldn't help, but sweat dropped once again.

Renge stopped laughing and looked at the three. She was about to say something, when she noticed what Tamaki was wearing. She grew angry and went swords him, her hair looking like medusa snakes.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO NOT PLAY AS AKITO!" She shouted, getting all up on Tamaki's face. The host club king began shaking holding his hands up in defense.

"B-but i-I thought he w-wou-ld b-e a perf-ect character to play a-as" was all he could make out, being really afraid of Renge now.

"I TOLD YOU TO PLAY AS AYAME, NOT AKITO!"

Tamaki didn't say anything this time, but continued to cower in fear. By this time, Kyouya walked up to her. "I told him that as well, but out of all the excitement that he had, Tamaki couldn't help but do that entire he please, even after I told I'm not too" he explained and then looked back at Tamaki, who was now crouching in one of the corners of the room, sulking. Kyouya rolled his eyes and looked back at Renge, smiling a bit.

Renge looked at him, still angry. "Well he should get changed NOW, or else" she said and looked back at the sulking blond.

Right after hearing what the French girl had said, Tamaki ran off to change once again in fear that if he didn't do what she says, then something bad would happen to him. Haruhi stares at the scene and then sighs. She then began walking towards the dressing room as well to change into her cosplay. She didn't know who she would be dressing up as, but figured that Renge had picked it out for her.

Once she was inside her dressing room, Haruhi looked at the outfit and sighs once again. She then began to get changed.

After a few, Haruhi was done and left the dressing room. She walked back inside the club, to fine everyone there and waiting. Once they spotted her, most of them couldn't help but smile.

Huni smiled and giggled. "You look so Kawaii Haru-chan" he said giggling. Mori nodded and gave her a small smile.

The twins, Hikaru and Karou gave her a thumbs up. "Nice look, Haruhi"

Kyouya nodded and Tamaki smiled.

Tamaki was now dressed in a long red robe, with long hair extensions. Unlike the others, he didn't die his hair, nor had a wig on.

"You look perfect my daughter" he said smiling wider.

Haruhi blushed a little and looked away. She wore a blue girl school uniform that looked like something she would have wore if she went to a different school. She also had hair extensions and blue contacts.

Renge grinned and began laughing once again. "Ohohoh, I knew when I picked you to cosplay as Honda Torhu, I was making the right choice" she said and laughed once again.

Haruhi sighs once again. How did she know that she would be playing as her?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**That's it, that's the end. It's a short and random one-shot that I have thought about and I hope that you all liked it. I know it wasn't that good, mainly when it came to the descriptions, but I hope that it still turned out well.**

**I bet you all knew who would have been who, and if not, well here you go XD. Anyways, this might have been a bit rushed, but I hope it was ok and in character. If not, well I still need a bit more work in it.**

**Oh yea, about the twins part, I didn't really know how to describe Yuki's clothes that well, so I made it that they both were wearing the school uniform, plus since they are twins and all, I made them match, even if they are two different characters. **

**Also, for those who had already read this, I edited the story a bit, hoping that it will make it better then before. Other than that:**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
